Talk:Jean Descole
__TOC__ Hi, On wikipedia it says that descole is really a sheep in dusgiuse. Is this true? 19:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC)R.Sim :That's not true, the page was vandalized. It has now been undone. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm... help? Okay, so I've got five more videos to add in (suprize, suprize), except I don't know how to add them to the table. I have the URLs here, and I'd be very grateful if someone could add them. Thanks. Last Specter - Scene 25 - 'Descole Reveals Himself' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U8NGyESeCw&feature=player_detailpage Last Specter - Scene 28 - 'The Flood' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZ1Edyd__LU&feature=player_detailpage Eternal Diva - Part 8 - 'Descole's Castle' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2tFtXvJotw&feature=player_detailpage Eternal Diva - Part 11 - 'The Duel' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W07POAi9xqw&feature=player_detailpage Eternal Diva - Part 12 - 'Exit Descole' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a7SVW8x7TI&feature=player_detailpage Thanks! SophiaDena13 11:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :They're in now. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you legend. :SophiaDena13 14:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I was also thinking to replace the music videos with .ogg files, like in the Don Paolo page. However, this confusion is making me crazy and I don't have a audio converter. Can somebody help me with that too? Oh, and you can use the template. -- 'Layton Fan 123 Puzzle 14:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I have an Audio Converter. I can do it for ya. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Um, I tried the audio files, but it doesn't work on my computer. I tried installing that thing for it twice, and it still doesn't work :L :::SophiaDena13 15:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Does anyone know if Johnathan Keeble will be voice-acting Descole again for Spectre's Call, Mask of Miracles, and Professor Layton 6? Thanks. SophiaDena13 12:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea. We haven't heard his voice yet in the games, so it may be a different guy. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 12:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I hope he is, 'cause it's gonna be hard getting used to a new guy after watching The Eternal Diva on YouTube. By the way, I've nearly finished getting 480p/720p/1080p shots for Eternal DIva. Chances are that I'll be uploading them today. :SophiaDena13 13:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Theories This part of the talk page is free to add theories to. Hey, I've picked up on something. In the first trilogy, when Layton blew Don Paolo's cover, Don always said that they were rivals/nemesises/enemies/ETC. What I've found is that, in he second trilogy with Descole, so far, Descole has said nothing of the sort. Isn't that strange? 23:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I think he has blue eyes because it has a blue ribbon. 15:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, never thought of that. I think he's left-handed as well. 15:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, he took the sword in his right hand because of a picture he took his sword right. 16:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 16:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but people, regardless of hand preference, are always trained to use a sword in their right hand. 17:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) OK 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 0.o Aren't you going to, like, argue with me? I get argued with a lot XD 18:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I think Descole no longer in the game because his indentity no longer hide or the game layton is forever finish. 16:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) What? What on earth are you talking about? His identity is still hidden... 16:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so I know this is kind of random and surely not the real thing, but check this out. It's written by me, by the way... http://thesupermariofan123.deviantart.com/journal/There-was-this-weird-dream-I-had-269637278 -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 13:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) In the last video "mask of miracle" descole loses his mask and Reinel Tagent I think look Jean Descole without his mask and Reinel Tagent is the "new" enemy of Layton and Descole is forever. 17:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well done. You've just recited the content of the page. For this, you earn a spectacular facepalm, courtesy of SophiaDescole13. P.S: He's called 'Broneph Reinel', not 'Reinel Targent'. 17:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Right About the Information? Are you sure that's Tim Curry voicing Descole? And did any of you see the American version of The Eternal Diva? Because I'm not sure if there doing the cast from the American version of The Last Specter. Did the movie use Tim Curry for Descole's voice?. 19:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) What happened is that the first English version of Eternal Diva was released before Level-5 had a confirmed actor for Descole. So they brought in Keeble for Eternal Diva. As they couldn't get Keeble back for the games, they brought in Curry. This is true for both Spectre's Call and Last Specter. and for both UK and US Eternal Diva. P.S: I don't know what Curry sounds like, so took the word of other people. And I haven't seen US Eternal Diva, as I'm English. 20:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Descole's Hall I hate to argue with you, Sophia, but I disagree on Clark's parlour being the same as Descole's hall. He'd have to change the furniture every time Layton or Levin would enter the room! There aren't any windows in Descole's hall, and there are in the parlour. Instead, there are two gigantic bookshelves where the windows should be, and a portrait (and table with a grammophone) between them. There isn't enough room for a portrait and table between those two windows! There's also a different chair and rug. I may be wrong, but I do believe they are two different rooms. '''DetectiveLayton92 00:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It is Clark's parlour. I have my reasons, but I'm far too depressed to argue them now. Just trust me. 08:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) DetectiveLayton92 is right, Descoles Hall can't be Clark's parlour as it looks totally differend and Luke would definately notice it, if Jakes would always come to his house and if Descole would change the furniture. And at the Art Gallery of Last Specter there is a picture where you can see that even the floor is differend. And also the walls. And the chimney. And if it really was Clark's parlor it would probably be mentioned there at the Art Gallery. So, as long as you have not got any reliable source for this "information", I'd say it is not really acceptable. El-Ocsed (talk) 11:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (talk) 11:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Tim Curry? If that is Tim Curry voicing Descole in the english version of "The Last Specter", then why isn't that in the list of roles Curry played in "IMDB"? 00:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :You're talking about Spectre's Call. And I don't know what that is. It's probably out of date, or doesn't recognize a voice acting game role, or something like that. 00:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Name Pronounciation Why do we even have that section in the first place? We should just remove it in my opinion. If they want to know how it's pronounced, let them watch the movie or something. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well mainly because most people pronouce it as it's spelt, which fails. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 19:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::To be honest I pronounce "Jhon Descolay" entirely different than "Jean Descole" (which I know I pronounce correctly), so I don't know whether it really helps much. In my opinion it should at least be put under Trivia if it stays. Also, there's something wrong with your signature. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Would it be impossible to try this? – Wattz2000 01:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm French but I speak French and English fluently, and am learning German. I have these three languages for the movie, and I can't help but hate whoever chose the English pronunciation for Descole. (Sorry) I mean, come on! In nearly every language (French, Japanese, German...) his name is pronouced "Deskohl" :::Why add a "ay" at the end? Is the original pronunciation too ugly? :::Lalottered (talk) 18:20, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Pronunciation I was gonna add the pronunciation for his name, /ʒɑːn dɛskoʊleɪ/. —Britannic124 (talk) 16:25, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Please do feel free to. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 19:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Descole Aslant Theory Maybe Descole is an Aslant. In the 6th game trailer, Aryan's eyes glowed when she opened up that hole in the middle of the water. Maybe his eyes can glow too and that's why he hides them. Aslants made huge cities full of advanced technology. Descole's Detragan was capable of holding and transferring human life. Descole's detragan/detragiant also glowed purple when activated, and the Aslants Legacies "glowed" when uncovered. He hasn't given up searching even though he doesn't have a huge army like Broneph. No normal person just "looking for treasure" would put themselves at such risk. The reason Layton says his name is "familiar" may be because the name Descole was mentioned in archeology and Descole was also aware of Layton's fame for being a puzzle-solving archeologist. Either that, or they may have actually been friends in the past as in the Japanese version, Descole says "Welcome to my caste, Hershel" and in Japan, only friends address eachother by first name without those add-ons at the end. (I think that's how it works?) 08:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've thought of it myself before. I think he's more likely a decendant of the Azran than an actual Azran himself though. Of course he may be someone unrelated altogether. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 13:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes but he might have consumed the elixir of eternal life belonging to Ambrosia, Tjcool007 - even though it was a legend, Melina was proven to be an incarnation of the ambrosian queen thus the legend might not be mythical, actually real 17:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah, that wasn't proven: merely a theory of the professor's. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, ::Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 20:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC)20:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC)20:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC)20:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC)20:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I am really happy I'm not the only one with that theory. [[enter smart tagline here - Onyx101]] (talk) 15:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) - - - - - - - After seeing the trailer for Professor Layton 6, I've been thinking that Descole might be Simon Foster, the person shown at the beginning of the trailer. The tan colour is exactly the same, and he accompanies Layton on a strange airship, matching Descole's usual taste for inventions. Since this is the last chapter of the prequel trilogy, it would be odd to show an entirely new main character without a reason. However, if Layton doesn't know Foster before meeting him in the sixth game, this theory couldn't be possible, because Layton has always had the sensation he knows Descole; but the trailer doesn't make it clear if the two knew each other already. However, maybe, even Layton already knew Foster, maybe it was in the past, and he couldn't recognise him after many years. The point about Descole's Azran origin might really be good, in particular the mention to a possible descendance, like Melina, but maybe with the addition that he has some memories about the Azran civilization. This could be the reason he is searching the Azran for, and so he probably has a much stronger link to Aryan. Antoher thing that makes me think is the episode about Layton's parents in the past of the Mask of Miracle. There, his father says that the men who led him to the wood, actually wanted Layton. I have been wondering why someone could have wanted him when he was just 17, and, not finding an answer yet, i have suppose it may regard Descole or Targent: in this case, Layton could have met Descole when he was 17. 12:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC)ThePhilosopher :To be honest I'd be pretty surprised if Simon isn't Descole. Also I believe the professor does know him (from what I read anyway). He's a fellow archaeologist or something like that. He also writes a letter to the professor, so... - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Simon Foster is Descole Oh yeah and by the way SPPOOIIILEEERRR PLEAS DO NOT READ UNLESS A SPOILER IS WANTED The professor knows Descole because they are brothers.- Lozza Well, this is a coincidence! I made a fanfiction for two yeasr every night about a sequel to the whole series where Emmy calls out the gang and you dicover Descole adopted Aurora who reincarnated back into her real Azran body and Descole turns out to be the Master of Infinity because he found the Mask of Infinity (the one he wears all the time) and the mask ended up accepting Descole, so now Descole has Azran powers and is Azran. (This is complicated and weird, I know, but I summarized quickly and I haven't yet decided on the end of the fanfic, but if you're interested here's the prologue-I haven't had time to type the other chapters yet, sorry) Link to fanfic: http://lalottered.deviantart.com/art/Prof-Layton-and-the-Master-of-Infinity-prologue-576077759 Lalottered (talk) 18:52, May 9, 2016 (UTC) just wondering Is there anyone with the japanese game here? will spoilers be added to these pages? sorry if I sound paranoid, I don't want to get spoiled for this one. :Spoilers have already been added to the page. If you don't want to get spoiled about Descole or the last game in general, I suggest you don't read ANY page related to it. (Including all character pages). - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actor yet again Well, I've been digging a little. According to this (scroll down to NCZ's contribution), Descole a) doesn't sound anything like Tim, b) states how Tim isn't listed in the credits and c) stipulates that it could be a man called Walter Rego or maybe Chris Miller again who actually voiced him. I've looked on Rego's IMDb profile and Spectre's Call is listed, and it isn't on Curry's. Unsure what to think, though. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 18:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tim Curry probably isn't Descole... I'm aware this issue has come up numerous times, but I am fairly certain Tim Curry isn't Descole, especially since his name is not mentioned in the credits of any games of the prequel trilogy. Where in the game exactly does he say that? Hey there! I was wondering, where in the Azran temple does Descole say: "Hope? A worthless illusion. As Desmond Sycamore, I tried to live a normal life with my family." Also, is he talking about the Bronevs, using his new name, or is he talking about his wife and daughter? (I seriously need help here, because this information confuses me; I think he was just lying about having a wife and daughter, just to gain Aurora's trust, also I still don't know if Desmond Sycamore is just a guy he pretended to be or his new identity after loosing his brother...) If you think I'm stupid to have missed out on this kind of info, I'll let you know that I've only played the French version of the game (twice) and I don't remember these being confirmed as true... If you want to tell me where they have been said, please link a video and the timing! Thank you. Lalottered (talk) 18:15, May 9, 2016 (UTC) (UPDATE) Ok, so I found the German version of the scens, but I still can't find it in English/French! Is it a bonus episode or does it happen after Aurora resurected them? Here's the German link btw, if you're interested... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hkdk0VXvqxI Lalottered (talk) 14:51, May 10, 2016 (UTC) (UPDATE) ALRIGHT! I FOUND IT! *parties on the table* Here's the link guys!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43Pb7_O00Lw Lalottered (talk) 14:57, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Descole's voice in different languages Ok, French fangirl here! I've herd Descole's voice in 4 languages for the movie and two for the games. Movie: French, UK English, German, Japanese Games: French, UK English Am I the only one two kind of hate the fact they changed actors in the movie? I saw this when I saw the French version of the movie: Just click anywhere you see Descole appear: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yqXECEBlR4 Just the scene where that balloon puppet man appears, I was like; "I wonder who is the man behind this voice? Is it some guy who joined Descole?" Imagine my surprise when I found out if was Descole himself! I was like; "What the heck?! What happened to that deep, low voice he usually has?" After some research I found a little explaination: in France (and in many other countries, except Japan), the movie came out BEFORE Spectre's Call/Last Specter, so the person who chose the cast in the movie was probably a different person than in the games! BUT STILL! Doesn't the person who choses the movie cast watch the movie in it's original language first, THEN chose the actors? I mean, seriously! How could you miss that! Descole has a low and deep voice in the Japanese (and English and German) versions of the movie, yet they chose a young-voiced man instead! (I still like Descole's French voice in the movie, though! I don't know why that happens to me; I'm mad that it isn't the original voice's tone, and yet I still like the dubbed voice! (Same happened with French animation series Wakfu: Qilby's voice barely changed after his transformation, so it was a great deception for me, but I still like it!)) So anyway, I also saw that in other languages too, the actors changed compared to the games (BUT THEY HAD THE SAME LOW, DEEP VOICE, SO THAT DOESN'T COUNT AS MUCH AS THE FRENCH!) but still, WHY did they change actors? Wouldn't it have been easy to just keep the same actors as in/for the games? P.S.: at least, on the good side, the French actor sounds cool when he does his psychopath laugh... the others are just super freaky! Lalottered (talk) 18:39, May 9, 2016 (UTC)